Capture the Green Pikachu
by MaplePucks
Summary: After being blasted and landing somewhere completely new, Team Rocket discovers three strange men have tea on the back patio of a English manor. One of them has an odd flying green Pikachu and Jessie sets her sights on it. That Pikachu has to be the rarest of all. These three seem to have nothing on the twerps too, or so Jessie thinks. *Hetalia, mild language*


**I missed writing with Team Rocket. They are just so fun! This was a fun fic to write, combining my two loves together. Villians are fun to write, even the dorky ones like the TRio. **

**Reviews are more than welcomed! :D**

* * *

An odd floral smell wafted over Jessie as she sat up off the squishy wet ground. Glancing around she saw she was in a garden, a well maintained garden. Purple, white, red, and blue flowers shot up all over the place and each were dripping wet. She ran her hand over the grass, it was wet. Interesting, it must have just rained before they got there. Quickly she ran her fingers through her crimson hair to get it back to its proper style and looked around some more, spotting her team mates groggily coming to. This place, she didn't recognize it at all. Little twerp must have blasted them really far this time. She gritted her teeth. Damn kid, she'd get even with him one day. Him, his twerpy friends, and that stupid Pikachu.

Looking perhaps even more clueless she felt, her partner glanced around nervously. His lavender hair falling into his face, he didn't bother to fix it he seemed worried almost nervous. Shifting his green eyes from flower to flower, it was odd behavior even for the king of weirdness himself. It was routine for him to be slightly shaken after they landed, maybe even skittish but never this scared. She watched him for a few more moments before she finally got fed up.

"James! What in the world are you doing? What's gotten into you?" She barked at him, walking over to grab him by his collar. Her tendency to get angry was often exaggerated after being blasted. He flinched away, assuming he'd be hit.

"Jessiebelle…" He squeaked nervously. She eyed him curiously, Jessiebelle? That was the name of his fiancé, who they tended to forget about most of the time. She shook his shoulders roughly, this was infuriating.

"What do you mean Jessiebelle? Did you hit your head again when we landed?" She scoffed, looking around behind him for the rock he must have smashed against. James just shook his head fervently.

"We have obviously landed at one of my manors Jessie! We need to get out of here before she or my parent catch me!" He yelled jumping up. She fell back surprised at the fear he had at even the prospect of seeing his betrothed. Just as she was about to snap back at him, their other partner cleared his throat.

"Youse can calm down Jimmy-boy. We ain't at one of your manors." A feline said gruffly, standing at the edge of the grassy area, peering through a patch of sunflowers. "In fact, I ain't sure wese in Kanto anymore." He added. James seemed to calm down a bit but Jessie found her emotions on the rise.

"Meowth, what do you mean were not in Kanto anymore? Did we land in Johto or Sinnoh?" She asked moving over to him. James followed curiously and Meowth shook his head.

"Niether. Look ova theres. I don't know where wese landed but it might be da break wese been looking fa." Meowth said, pointing through the flowers. Intrigued, Jessie glanced out and gasped.

They had landed at a manor of sorts. A gorgeous home settled in the middle of what looked like a rolling country side. It was smaller than most of James' mansions and apparently one he didn't recognize. He sighed in relief and looked around with earnest now. Jessie was curious as to who could live here. The garden they were in lined the outer edge of a pristine backyard, the grass a vivid green. A small modest fountain rose from the middle and it was surrounded by various potted plants. Jessie smiled, whoever did live here was rich. That was good enough for her.

Suddenly, they heard an angry voice come from the stoned patio and they ducked down quickly.

"Alfred F. Jones! Do not shove all of that food into your mouth at one time! Show some decorum if you please, you git!" A very British voice yelled. Jessie raised her eyebrow at James who shrugged. They heard uproarious laughter next.

"Iggs, your no fun. Anyone ever tell ya that?" An American voice called. A frustrated noise came after and then the sound of muffled laughter. "Alfred" must have shoved more food into his mouth to be more of an irritant to the British man. One last quiet voice drifted over to their hide away.

"Maple! Al, watch what you're doing eh? You're aboot to splash tea all over me!" He tried to yell. It only came over as an above average whisper. Jessie wanted to see what exactly was going on. She motioned for James and Meowth to follow her and they edge around the garden to get a better view.

What she saw shocked her on many different levels.

Three grown men, sitting under a large umbrella at a metal table, having tea. Fancy cups rested on saucers, with small cakes and other pastries. Each of them taking sips of tea, or gulps in one man's case, in turn with the other. They were still talking, quite angrily with each other. One man wearing a green argyle sweater vest seemed furious with the man in a brown leather jacket, a star emblazed on the left front chest. He was laughing at the top of his lungs, yelling to be heard over the other. The last man, wearing just a simple red hoodie, appeared to just be nervous. He kept glancing between the two of them hastily. It was definitely an odd scene but there was something adding to the oddity in Jessie's mind. The pokemon each man had with them, she had never seen anything like them before.

The man in the hoodie was clutching a small, white fur ball. For lack of better term, Jessie thought. It was similar to a Teddiursa, but his ears where smaller and he didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. The pokemon was greedily shoving cakes into its mouth while his owner was distracted. The man in the brown jacket had a slightly larger pokemon, but it was grey with a large head. Two big red, oval shaped eyes stared out the patch of garden opposite where they hid and Jessie could have sworn she saw it lick it's lips. He was certainly strange, but it was the last pokemon that peaked Jessie's interest. Flying around the head of the man in argyle, was a green, winged…Pikachu. Had to be, what else could it be? An evolved form perhaps, maybe a new variation of him just discovered. Either way, it was rare and Jessie had to have it.

She motioned for James and Meowth to listen to her.

"Do you see that? The boss will reward us for sure if we bring that to him! Forget the twerp's Pikachu that one is rarer!" She whispered gleefully. James looked uncertain, he had pulled out his pokedex cards for reference and was shuffling desperately through them.

"But Jessie, I don't have a card for any of them. How can we be certain they are worth anything?" He whined in his typical voice. She gritted her teeth.

"I don't want all of them, just the green Pikachu!" She said, trying very hard to keep her voice down. Meowth jumped up on to her shoulders and smiled at her.

"So whats ya got in mind there Jess?" He purred at her. She smiled back, looking at the three odd men again.

"I'm thinking these three dopes haven't got anything on the twerps. They'll be easy. Do we still have our basic supplies?" She asked. Meowth and James both nodded at her and she winked.

This was going to the best pokemon heist they had ever pulled off.

* * *

Inviting Alfred to tea was always a mistake. Arthur should well have learned that lesson by now but still he persisted. The man was rude, loud and obnoxious. All Arthur wanted was to spend a quiet afternoon in the garden with his two boys who were visiting. Being nations took it's toll on their time together and he wanted to just unwind for a moment. Alfred, was making that impossible. Matthew was unknowingly adding to the frustration by inadvertently egging his brother on. Telling the man to stop what he was doing was almost like telling Francis to stop drinking wine and smoking, Alfred was going to do it anyway and often ten times worse.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred went into another long-winded rant about why he didn't like coming to visit Arthur and why Arthur should visit him instead.

"Another thing that is irking me is why am I forced to have 'the sight' while I'm here this time? I can do without seeing your pixies, gnomes, unicorns and that flying bunny thing around your head." Alfred said, shoving his tenth cake into his mouth. Arthur watched in disgust as he didn't even bother to close his mouth.

"To avoid a repeat of your last visit that's why. After you sat on no less than five of my pixies, precautions must be taken." He huffed, sipping on his tea.

"I-I kinda like being able to see the creatures." Matthew mumbled. Arthur heard him but choose to ignore him for the moment turning back to Alfred. The only reason he had given Matthew the sight was because he needed extra eyes some of his magical friends.

"And also, it's so you can keep that foul belligerent away from the faeries hollow. Why you even brought him again I fail to realize. You know he ate three of them last time, Merlinia hasn't been the same since she lost her sisters!" Arthur yelled. Alfred grew wide eyed and shook his head.

"Shit man, you are crazy!" He laughed, slapping Arthur on the back.

He was about to go off, let Alfred royally have it for being so rude and uncompassionate when a net shot out of now where and wrapped around Flying Mint Bunny. All three men jumped up out of their seats, Arthur making mad grabs to rescue his furry friend but the net was yanked away in to the bushes.

"Minty! What the devil is going on?" He yelled running over to the bushes. He was stopped by strange voices that rang out over the grounds. He backed up till he was with Alfred and Matthew, standing in the middle of the yard.

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice yelled. Arthur looked confused.

"Make it double!" a male voice that had an accent reminiscent of Arthur's own called after. Alfred threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Never fails dude, weird stuff always happens when we come over here. That's it, you're coming to my place from now on!" He yelled out. Arthur held up his hand to silence him. It seemed as though the two intruders were not done. The bushes rustled.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The female said cooly. They still hadn't fully emerged from the bush.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the male voice seemed to reply. This was quickly moving out of the realm of just weird and into insanity instead. Arthur shook his head with disbelief as the duo continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female snarled.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male called happily. Suddenly, they burst from the bushes. The three of them stood in shock, staring at the red headed female and the purple hair man. Never in his life had he seen two people who looked weirder and more out of place.

"Jessie!" The female yelled, throwing one arm into the air. Arthur assumed that was her name, what an odd way to introduce ones self.

"James!" The man said, throwing the opposite arm in the air. Again, how odd. Though, Arthur honestly expected nothing less from a man sporting purple hair.

"Team Rocket blast off to the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said with a devilish smile. Wait, what Arthur thought hastily. That had escalated quickly, a fight? Certainly they must be joking. Out of now where, an odd looking cat sprung in front of them and to even more of a shock, spoke.

"Meowth, that's right!" the cat smiled. The trio looked at them triumphantly, clutching the net with a struggling Minty inside.

Even if he felt more agitated then he had even been, Arthur just wasn't sure of how to react. This had to rank as one of the weirdest encounters he had ever had, that included the ones involving Gilbert or Mathias. He stared at them, trying to think of a way to get Minty back. Why had these people decided that they could just steal Minty? Further to that, how were they able to see him? Was it true they were going to fight? Hand to hand combat most likely, as Arthur didn't see any weapons. This situation was quickly getting out of hand. After a few more moments of being confused, Arthur opened his mouth to say something. But Alfred stepped forward and spoke first.

"The hell are you two supposed to be? Circus clowns? Look, just give the damn bunny back and you won't have any problems." He spat. It appeared almost as if he was as annoyed with the interruption as much as Arthur was. Arthur nodded in agreement, standing next to him.

"After you do so, I would like you to vacate my property." Arthur said fervently, crossing his arms in front of him. Jessie just laughed at them.

"Sorry kid, can't do that. This Pikachu is ours now." She exclaimed. The nerve of these people! Coming in out of the blue to steal something no one should be able to see in the first place. He looked up to Alfred and was surprised to see his eyebrows twitch with irritation.

"Ok, first off lady, I don't know what the hell a Pika-whatever is. Second, don't call me kid. Even though you look a bit older, I still got ya on that account." He said, "by about 200 years, give or take." He added mumbling under his breath. Matthew gave a little snigger.

That was apparently the wrong reaction to have. The male intruder, James, cowered down lower in the bush. The cat inched away slowly before going to hide behind James. Jessie had grown red in the face, almost matching her red hair. Her nostrils flared and for a moment her free hand clenched together tightly.

"I am not OLD! And how dare you laugh at me, this will teach you to have some manners!" She screamed pointing an accusing finger at Matthew before hastily reaching behind her back to grab at something. Oh no! She did have a weapon after all and she was going to hurt Matthew! Alfred didn't hesitate for a moment and dove over to push his shocked brother out of the way. There was a loud pop followed quickly by a flash of light, a hiss and finally a strangled cry. Arthur's heart clenched tight, one of his boys had been hit! His breath quickening, Arthur ran over as fast as he could but skidded to a halt as he came upon a very different scene.

A very large, dark blue snake had appeared in front of his twin boys. Never in Arthur's entire life had he seen such a creature of that kind. Even from afar, it was frightening to look at, Arthur couldn't imagine the fear Matthew must have been feeling as it bore down on him. Alfred grit his teeth.

"Tony! Get your ass over here a do something man!" Alfred yelled for his gray companion. The cheeky little git came trudging out of the area where Arthur knew the faerie hollow was. Obviously he had taken his opportunity in the confusion to get himself a little snack. Arthur glared at him, if the snake didn't manage to kill the alien he surely would. Suddenly, Jessie appeared beside the snake, her appearance had changed. She looked more evil, especially so now stroking the back of the serpents head.

"Serviper, use bite." She cooed softly. The snake let out a big hiss and opened his jaws wide to clamp down on Matthew. Arthur wanted to do something but couldn't think of what, he just watched as the snake lunged forward, Matthew throwing his arms up in defense.

Without warning, Serviper, as it was called, was sent flying back along with Jessie to where her partners were. They landed in a crumpled heap in front of James who was still clutching on to Minty's net. Arthur looked over to Matthew confused and saw that Tony was standing in front of him, arms out stretched. He must have used his powers of levitation to throw the two. It didn't grant him pardon for eating the faeries but Arthur was grateful he had saved Matthew. Alfred jumped up and raised both arms straight above his head, like announcing a touch down score.

"And what?! Don't even think about attacking my bro again weirdos!" He yelled, reaching down to help Matthew off the ground. Arthur race over to join them, staring at the three imbecilic morons. They were clearly frazzled but not going to give up that easily apparently. Jessie jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"A physic type huh? Whatever, we are still going to win. James! Bring out Cacnea." She barked at him. James reached behind him as well and threw a red and white ball to the ground. Another pop and flash of light and before them stood an odd looking creature. A green ball, with massive arms and tiny legs covered in little spikes. There was a flower on his head and it gave him the appearance that he was wearing a crown. To Arthur's shock, he jumped up into James' arms causing him to drop the net. The creature squeezed his owner tight around the middle, making him wince immensely.

"Cacnea, them not me! Get the white fur ball!" He yelled. Cacnea jumped off of him and stared at Kuma, now beside Mattie. Kuma emitted a low growl, something he never did, and stood up lumbering over to stand beside Tony. What an odd looking team Arthur thought. Jessie laughed at the top of her lungs.

"Pathtic! Serviper, use dig!" She called. The snake burrowed underground out of sight.

"Cacnea, pin missile attack!" James yelled. Pointing both of its massive arms out, white needles started flying everywhere. Arthur, Matthew and Alfred ran for cover behind a short stone wall framing the patio.

They watched as the giant snake burst from the ground, ready to attack their own set of creatures. It was interesting to watch to say the least. Every time before the snake or that green ball thing could make a move, it seemed like they had to be instructed on what to do. That wasn't effective in battle at all, Tony and Kuma were making their own decisions and proving to be much faster. They were more capable of dodging the attacks and striking back. Before long, they had gotten them worn down and Arthur had come up with an idea.

"Alfred, do you see Minty? They left him lying there on the ground unprotected." Arthur said, no need to whisper over the loud noise of the fight. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Iggs, I'm sure as soon as they're done twiddling their thumbs they'll come protect him for you." He said with a great stab a sarcasm. Arthur wanted beyond anything to smack the man in the back of the head but he refrained.

"No, that's not it. Don't be daft, here's our opportunity to get him back. Do you think you and Matthew can get the gits and their pets cornered over in that patch of garden?" Arthur asked pointing to a very secluded patch over to the right. Alfred nodded.

"Yea, I mean they're right there. All it would take is a little push. What's so special about that area?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head.

"You'll see, now on my mark just do as you were told. I'll grab Minty and we'll go from there." He said, both of them nodded in reply. Raising three of his fingers up quietly, he lowered one by one and then yelled for them to go.

Arthur sprinted across the torn up backyard. There would be hell to pay for sure, it had taken him ages to get the grass a pristine color and variety. He did not appreciate these crazy buffoons coming in and not only interrupting tea but destroying his back yard. Dodging some more of those white pins, he dived and grabbed the net. Straightening back up he saw that Alfred and Matthew had accomplished there goal as well. A frazzled "Team Rocket" as they called themselves were lying in a tangled mess over the precise spot Arthur had specified. He walked over, freeing Mint Bunny so that he was allowed to fly happily around his head once more. A three of them glared down at the other three and Arthur pulled out a little remote.

"Now I believe you must fulfill the 'vacate my property' part of the deal yes?" he said slyly. Alfred looked at him rather curiously as he pushed the red button on his remote.

Instantly the ground began to shake and tremor as the grass seemed to fall away exposing a huge rocket type machine that was rising out of the ground. From underneath the three trespassers, Arthur watched as they clung to the sides of it. With another simple push of a button, the rocket was off. The force of the lift off knocking Alfred, Matthew and himself to the ground. Arthur laughed as he heard trio above them scream out.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They scream and disappeared out of sight as there mode of transportation grew faster.

"How utterly ridiculous!" He smirked, then Flying Mint Bunny swooped down and snuggled against his face. "Minty! I'm so glad you're safe and sound!" He yelled out happily, giving the bunny a pat on the head. He heard an exasperated exhale of breath from beside him and looked over. Alfred was lying flat on his back, arms out stretched to either side.

"Yea, you're so coming to my place from now on Iggs." He sighed. Matthew scooped up Kuma and nodded in agreement.


End file.
